Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
Character Art Crookedjaw- FA Done crookedjaw [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 20:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Add a speck of white to each eye. Cheetahtalk 21:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Make it look a tad more like his leader image. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 22:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Brook (Q)- For Approval Brook as a queen.... Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 20:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome as usual Rainy! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 01:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) The highlights on the belly look quite blothy; you wanna blur it more. Otherwise, it's great! :Holly♥ 01:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool (W) ~ Approved Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have a comment. It.......looks...........AWESOME!! Oh, make it more white, and the eyes looks like purple, so make it more dark blue. Other than that, great! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 00:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the spots just a hair. Otherwise, koolz! :D Cheetahtalk 17:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Bluefur (Q) ﻿ comments? ~Splashpelt A few things: #It looks black. Not blue-gray. #It needs to be longhaired. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ Bluestar is longhaired? ~Splashpelt Yeah. That's why she didn't get a leader image until the longhaired blanks came out. :P [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make the highlights stand out a lot more. And add shading when you make her blue-gray. :Holly♥ 05:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail (K)~For Approval ﻿ Looks good, right? 15:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does! :) Just darken the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring... Re-uploaded. Is it better now? 16:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Make the color like this: ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Like this? 19:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Better. Blur the earpink a little and darken/add the shading. :) [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Better? (Sorry, i just got GIMP, couldn't really add shading, its hard XP) 00:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to help you with the shading? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Thank you. 11:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Briarlight (W.) ~ For Approval I made a Briarlight warrior. I think I finally got the ear pink right! :D Comments? Cheetahtalk 18:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How the leg and tail are positioned looks really awkward. She isn't able to curl her tail around her legs, and you would see, from the angle the picture is at, the other leg's foot. Thicken her right leg a little more, and narrow out the belly. you want a redline? I know this is a little confusing... :P [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Um... redline please. Cheetahtalk 21:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And maybe you could blur the highlights a little more as they look quite blothy. But other than that, it's really good! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 20:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? Cheetahtalk 20:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I almost have the red-line compleated. If you still want it, then I'll go ahead and finish it, but if not, make the haunch closest to us wider, and get rid of the belly space next to it. That belly-space wouldn't be there if the leg is extended like that. There's also two white pixels there that need to be filled in, and the line on the left side of the haunch should be lowered. The leg farthest from us looks quite limp. Also, blur the earpink a tad more. Rainlegs I finished it, after seven re-trys. :P The green is where there are off-colored pixels, the red is where you need to re-do lines, and the pink is a faisish attempt at paw pads. If she's dragging her legs, the bottoms would be on top, so pads would show. The red line at the bottom of the far leg and top of the tail is for thickening the base of the tail. Not for shrinking that leg. The tail-tip was cut off on her regular image, too.Also, you need to blur the earpink a tad more. Hope this helps! :) [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing (W) It's not as good as Ivypool's warrior image, but it's my best. Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 08:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make the gray a bit darker, and add a speck of white to each eye. Cheetahtalk 13:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Does anything else need to be fixed? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 07:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Center the ear pink and blur the highlights. Also, you may wanna darken the shading. :Holly♥ 01:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Hollyheart, the earpink is already centered. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, sorry. Well, blur the tail highlight.:Holly♥ 16:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Now? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Scourge (R. Alt.) I made a alt Scourge since the other one looked to much like a leader. :P Comments? Cheetahtalk 13:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys... I'm going to quit character art. I feel like a failure and yes. It is a little cuz of Cloudberry's warrior. Sooo yeah. I am going to work on project userboxes instead...Honeybreeze 16:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Yatz got dozens of images declined on WWiki, but she never gave up. You've only had two. I'm just saying that you shouldn't let this beat you down. Keep trying! Don't give up so soon. But, if you want to leave, then there's nothing I can do about that. Cheetahtalk 20:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Cave-Guard blank I got a cave-guard blank. Commets? Cheetahtalk 22:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Fill in the bottom of the tail. These look great, otherwise! [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC)] We already have a cave guard. How about this is a sharpclaw? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) kk. Cheetahtalk 18:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Millie- Up for approval I really liked how this turned out ^_^ Comments? :Holly♥ 05:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit more noticable, and add a speck of white to each eye. Oh, and Millie is shorthaired. Cheetahtalk 13:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded- :Holly♥ 01:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Elder Blanks~Approved Here are the elder blanks. Should I improve them or are they good? :Holly♥ 01:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The blanks are so cute! I think they should be approved. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Neat! And they all look grumpy like elders! Cheetahtalk 13:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) They're really good! Approved! ^_______________^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Loner Blanks Here are the loner blanks. Are they too big? :Holly♥ 23:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I tried one out for a Barley loner, and the longhaired ones have a lot of bad pixels around the edges. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 23:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You might have to make it smaller, But i say may the tail bigger. ~Wildbreath Cloudberry (W) Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink not so rasberry-ish. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Dove's Wing (Sop) Dove's Wing, softpaw. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:16, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It needs to be a girl, and the earpink more noticable. ~Wildbreath Longtail (E) Did Longtail elder. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Add stripes to his face, neck, and tail. -- 01:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Fallen Leaves (Sop) ~For approval I made a Fallen Leaves pic. Comments? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Add shading, and blur the patches more. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf (MC) ~ For Approval - I noticed that the coloring on the other Spottedleaf isn't like the one that have on Warriors Wiki. Am I going to be able to get away with putting this up here, as an alternate, perhaps? When I make things, I usually follow the color scheme of WW.(I know I forgot the gold and brown stripped tail..sue me. I'll fix it) Cloudskye 18:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yellowfang (MC) -For Approval- Okay, even though I didn't reserve her, can I still do it? Not really sure about the eyes and the ear pink. Lone Wo 19:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm... We already have a Yellowfang. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 19:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You do? It's not on her page, and I didn't have to overwrite any other image. Lone Wo 19:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Yes. If you check one of our archives, you will see her image approved. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 19:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Disccusion Area Place join requests or other thoughts in this section. Umm... we need a elder blank ~Wildbreath Yeeeeaaahhh... we're working on the elder and loner. Cheetahtalk 13:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) We need to make the kit female shorthair blank. :Holly♥ 16:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I made the loner blanks, but they are way too big! I'll make them smaller and upload them tonight or tomorrow! :Holly♥ 00:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Project Join May I join Project Charart? I would love to help this wiki by adding pictures! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 23:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Why sure! I would love to! ^__^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Join Might I join? -- 01:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to reserve Raggedstar's leader image please. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll add you in. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Join, please! Please, Yatz! Let me join! This looks cool, and doesn't seem as strict as WW. Cloudskye 13:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Why wouldn't I let you join? You're always welcome here. I'll add you in! :) ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So, now I'm going to get to work on some characters. How many are we allowed to have at a time? Two? Cloudskye 16:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) In answer to your question, I don't care how many you have up, as long as you work on them. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Join, maybe? Ah, something else I can contribute to. Join-eth? You get brownies~ xD 17:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You can join. Where's my brownie? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) -hands brownie- Thankies~ Lone Wo 19:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC)